Lineups
In Battleheart, choosing your team lineup is very important, as it not only contributes to the play style but also contributes to whether or not you can pass to the next level. Below are some options for typical lineups to consider and the strengths and weaknesses of each. Spikeway is widely considered the lineup of choice for all the most efficient Battleheart players, since it has minimal weaknesses and maximises DPS, though each person may find their own preference, or just want to use an inferior lineup for fun. For more in depth information about the different classes, check the classes page. 'Best main-story lineup when microed perfectly' ''Spikeway'' Rogue/Wizard/Wizard/Cleric Although this is considered the best lineup by containing just enough defensive power to survive all levels and arenas while focusing firepower, it requires high APM to use correctly. Make sure to practice with this lineup first. This lineup will grant you the highest DPS output in the game. Consisting of a rogue, two wizards, and a cleric, this lineup allows insane damage output at the same time as regaining some survivability with the cleric. Because this lineup lacks in tanking it requires some experience of the game to use as all of your members are very vulnerable to damage, but when mastered this lineup deals more damage than any other, with the possible exception of suicideway (see below). In order to play this lineup, advanced knowledge of animation cancelling both ranged and melee heroes are required. As a general rule, animation cancel both wizards before trying to animation cancel the rogue. Animation cancel the cleric for burst heals should only be used if you are really in trouble. Other Recommended lineups that do not require perfect micro Noobway Knight/Cleric/Wizard/Witch A very good choice for novice users, this combination utilizes the Wizard, Witch, Knight and Cleric classes. A common strategy would be to use the Knight to draw the attention of the enemies with War Cry while the Witch and Wizard use their ranged offensive skills to effectively get rid of the enemies around Sheperd. This is a lineup good for starting out, but other lineups may seem more suitable near end-game due to higher damage-dealing classes available. BurstKyte Paladin/Bard/Barbarian/Witch This is an advanced build, do not use it if you are new to the game. Uses the Paladin to tank using full a full heal spec (no damage talents) with the Bard using a full shield spec healing him. The Barbarian usea full burst spec involving all enrage damage increase talents as well as fury and slam. The witch uses plague and fear for AoE CC and is the main DPS. To use this strategy well, you need to be always kyting with your paladin, using barbarian CDs in sinc with each other, and animation cancelling with the witch. The 10 seconds of protection from the paladin allows you to keep groupwide health constantly full in combination with the bard's two AoE heals constantly popped and the global CD reset on the 10 second protection. When using bard, make sure to use both item slots for instant CD reset in order to keep the heals up and allow for multiple chained 10 second protections, fears, and barbarian bursts. The paladin requires double phasing load stones, the witch requires double Kaimari Bloodstones, and the barbarian, double codex of jabe (I have worked out the damage numbers between this and titans gloves and this gives slightly higher results even with the CD resets of Bard). Balanceway Knight/Cleric/Wizard/Rogue Balanced team consists of a knight, cleric, wizard, and rogue. As the name implies, this lineup has the ability to deal with any situation that arises, even for one with not so much experience of controlling the game. It is a very easy build to use, it does low damage and thus cannot complete missions fast. Balanceway2 Cleric/Paladin/Rogue/Wizard Similar to Balanceway, this setup is very balanced and is quite strong. The paladin replacing the knight provides more healing power, and with the right abilities (Aura of Light and Divine Intervention) activated at the same time, you can prevent all damage taken to the party for 10 seconds every 30 seconds. Using 2 Sharkuls Skulls on the Paladin will have the Paladin at over 100 armour at level 30 with pre-Lord of the Dead gear, and it is very easy to defeat the final boss with this lineup. With your Wizard equipping 2 Kaimanis Bloodstones, he/she can get well over 130+ power, and with your Cleric having equipped 2 Ninja Gloves, your cleric can heal insanely fast. Bossway ''Monk/Rogue/Bard/Cleric'' This lineup gives you an unbeatable team. No micromanaging required, decent dps, and will not die. Granted you have decent equipment, put the Bard on the Monk and the Cleric on the Rogue. Save your Wind Walk for emergencies, and all will be good. This is also an amazing way to powerlevel a low leveled character if needed, fight the stone golem or the final boss and switch out the Cleric or Rogue with the character you want to level. Use all your abilities on the boss, and use the Bard's skill to reset skill cooldowns. Rinse and repeat. This is amazing for endgame also. Rangeway Cleric/Witch/Monk/Ranger This lineup can be very powerful at DPS, as the monk can draw away any stray enemies with it's wind walk ability. The lineup consists of a witch, a ranger, a cleric and a monk. Bardway Bard/Paladin/Ranger/Witch or Wizard This lineup has very high dps with good CC and heals. The Bard targets the paladin to make her very tanky and (once you get to level 25) helps indirectly buff the rest of the party's armor. The ranger helps move agro onto the paladin with misdirection. For the ranger choose incindiary if you have witch or poison if you have the wizard (for burning + poison goodness). Timestop/Horror and Radiance are mass CC buttons. The ranger and witch/wizard are both ranged so dealing damage while kiting is very easy once agro is on the paladin. The witch build has more healing while the wizard build has more CC. Fireway Knight/Cleric/Wizard/Wizard Fireway consists of a knight, cleric, and two wizards. Similar to balanced teams, this lineup can deal with most situations quite easily, but sacrifices some tanking ability for more DPS. The ability to use two time freeze will help a lot if you a beginner, and two immolations can be very deadly. Comboway Monk/Bard/Ranger/Wizard This works surprisingly well. The Monks high attack speed (and wind walk) work very well with the Bard's bonus power. For bats/slimes 1000 palms, vile bolt and conflagrate to keep them away. For ogres, wind walk, barrage+misdirection or evasion to pick up agro and run around them while the ranger and wizard kill them. For a pile of enemies 2x timestop, windwalk, barrage, meteor kills pretty much everything. The boss battles are a little more difficult but with evasion + bard aoe heal they are doable and poison + fire makes them quick, just save the combo for when they call in minions. Trollskin amulets are your friend as healing is your weakness. Steelway Knight/Cleric/Rogue/Barbarian Using a knight, cleric, rogue and a barbarian you get a lineup much alike the Fireway, but relying on melee damage instead of magic. Opposed to the Fireways high aoe damage, this lineup provides better single-target damage. The knight picks up all enemies as the dps duo picks them off one by one. When a threat approaches, the rogue weakens the enemy while the barbarian kills. Two rogues work as well. If you choose the splash healing talent on the cleric it will in most situation provide healing to the whole party as the will be stacked up most of the time. Otherway'' Paladin/Bard/Barbarian/Hunter'' This team uses all of the classes that are considered "inferior" to the other classes that can fill their roles, but is still very viable. Put 2x Choker of the Red Feast on the Paladin and the Bard on her and she will not die. The bard should have 2x Codex of Jabe and Echo of Renewal for 8sec cooldown on party wide heal. Misdirection and Barrage on the hunter substitue for a Warrior's War Cry with the exception of slimes and bats. With proper kiting and cooldown management (yay for Song of Inspiration on the Bard!) you can easily get the 70+ kills in the third arena at with your party at 35-40. Nohealsway' 'Paladin/Ranger/Witch/Wizard Really fun set-up. Lacks a dedicated healer but makes up for it with great damgae output. Your heals will come from Paladin/Witch. When you first reach final levels you may need to level up a bit before taking on final boss. But with proper cooldown rotation you get fantastic Crowd Control without sacrificing damage output. Meleeway Rogue/Barbarian/Monk/Bard Consisting of a rogue, bard, monk, and barbarian, this lineup is similar to spikeway but uses melee to deal most of the damage. However, it still lacks lots of damage compared to spikeway since it contains no mages, but correct usage of song of renewal can allow this build to deal respectable damage. It might be tempting to replace the bard with a cleric but since the bard boosts this lineup to such a degree it is not recommended to do such if you want to use this efficiently. If you remove it, the build will do about 50% less damage, and will be known as Upway, which however provides slightly more survival. Tankway Knight/Monk/Cleric/Wizard Also known as Lameway, this lineup consists of Knight, Monk, Cleric, and Witch. This lineup relies heavily on stalling with a great tanking abilities, which makes this lineup usable with minor input from the player, although the damage will be very low which will make most battles very long. Suicideway Monk/Wizard/Rogue/Rogue Monk, Wizard, Rogue, Rogue. Has a very high damage output but due to the minimal defensive capabilities this is pretty much useless on any high-tiered battles. Can be used on the first few battles to quickly get them done, but if used in the end-game you won't last very long. Inferiorway Paladin/Bard/Monk/Barbarian This team setup is inferior to all other setups, with no damage output and way too much healing. Girl power Paladin (Heleth)/Rogue (Robin)/Witch (Wynter)/Wizard (Thistle) The choice for the more feministic gameplayers. However, this choice is also inferior to the other choices listed above, since this setup sacrifices heal for nothing. Medivalway Knight/Barbarian/Ranger/Bard Inferior choice again, but is fun if you want to play without magic characters. Rageway Bard/Monk/Ranger/Barbarian A very good choice if your bard is level 30 because with Echo of Renewal and two Codex of jabe's, the barb gains outstanding healing abilities. This is a very good combination, the monk with the wind walk distracts enemies and tanks, the barbarian quickly disposes of the enemies and the ranger does damage and helps a lot when the monk kites because of the red slimes. The bard always must heal the party and you can put him on the monk with Stoicism to tank better for last matches, or you can keep him on the barbarian with Gusto for insane damage and change on the monk when he uses his 1000 palms ability. It is also recommended to have the incendiary arrow power, so that the damage output is even bigger, and it also helps kiting because with the monk's high speed, you can kite in a circle, so that the mobs are killed slowly by the incendiary arrow. The other items, perks and powers are at your choice. Category:Offensiveway Category:Paladin/Monk/Barbarian/Witch [[Category:Doomvale Farmers Paladin/Bard/Wizard/Ranger